It was just a project
by shewalksonstarlight
Summary: High school AU. Kili has a crush on the popular girl, Tauriel, but she's dating Legolas. What happens when they get partnered up for a project? Possible rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lord of the Rings related. If I did I wouldn't be working at a coffee shop. Also, the Great Gatsby is mentioned and I don't own that either. **

Chapter one

Kili stared with jealousy and longing at the school's "favorite" couple, Tauriel and Legolas, as they passed in the hallway. He hated that they were so perfect and everyone loved them. He hated how pretty Tauriel was and how he just wanted to run his fingers through her long red hair and kiss her. She glanced in his direction while he was thinking about that and Kili could feel his face turning red. He shoved his face in his locker in an attempt to avoid embarrassment. She always seemed to look at him when he was having thoughts like that. It was almost like she knew. Not to mention that his face always turned red when she looked at him.  
Kili's disdain for the lovebirds might stem from the fact that he had an enormous crush on Tauriel who was beautiful and popular and acted like she was married to Legolas. Although no one said it, everyone was sure that their relationship was more of a political statement. Legolas' father was running for mayor and Tauriel came from a very well-respected and very _persuasive_ family. No one dared to ask either of them. Legolas had a temper and Tauriel would never answer a question like that.  
"You're doing it again," Fili, his slightly older brother, chastised, "Forget it, brother. They are in it for the long run."

Kili sometimes wished he had never told his brother about his crush on Tauriel. Fili was always criticizing him and telling Kili to get over himself because Tauriel was in a relationship and also, the fact that she was way out of his league. Kili didn't reply and instead slammed his locker shut as he headed to his last period class which was coincidentally with his favorite couple. Yay. Kili headed to the back of the class room and laid his head down on the desk. His face was probably still red and he didn't want to risk it getting worse when _she _came in.  
"Alright, I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible and get this over with," the teacher, Mr. Grey, or Gandalf as he preferred, "For the next 6 weeks you will be doing a partnered project and before you ask, yes I will be choosing your partners for you. Since, we are reading The Great Gatsby, you will be making a magazine from that time period. I will write the pairings and the details on the board."

The whole class groaned. By Mahal, it was like he wanted to torture them. A magazine? Kili heard the marker squeak and lifted his head long enough to see who he was partnered with; Tauriel. Kili's breath hitched and he glanced over to see Legolas glaring at him and that Tauriel had her head hung down in disappointment…or was it fear? Kili checked to see who Legolas was partnered with; Thorin. Kili might survive this, if Thorin kept Legolas from killing him. Legolas raised his hand.

"No partner switches, you know my policy Mr. Greenleaf." Gandalf stated.

"But sir! That little half-wit is practically drooling over Tauriel and I will not put my relationship at stake!" Legolas argued. Kili stood up in protest but Gandalf motioned for him to sit. Tauriel was trying to get Legolas to calm down.

"Your relationship is no more at stake today than it was yesterday. No partner switches!" The teacher reiterated. Kili felt relieved and angry and really nervous. Relieved because he was still partners with Tauriel. Angry because Legolas was a dick. Nervous because now he had to actually talk to Tauriel and Kili didn't realize how huge his crush really was. The rest of the class period was given to "brainstorm which meant that they didn't really have to do anything. Tauriel made her way to the back of the classroom while Legolas glared, reluctantly walking towards Thorin.

"I'm sorry about him," Tauriel apologized while taking a seat next to Kili, "He's not usually like this. He means well."

"Relationship troubles? You know what scratch that, I don't want to know." Kili replied. It was a complete and utter lie. He wanted to know how their relationship worked because it didn't make a lick of sense to him. At the same time, he felt like the truth would hurt him because their relationship may be more serious than he had thought.

"Yes but it's nothing we can't fix. Let's work on the project." Tauriel said, seemingly eager to change the topic.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the risk of his own safety, Kili invited Tauriel over to work on the project on that Saturday. He had thought about suggesting going to her house but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He didn't want to be an imposition and if he was being completely honest, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front her family. They were undoubtedly the well behaved upper-class family that were depicted in movies while Kili came from a family that was the complete opposite. His family was big and loud and almost always together. So, to avoid discomfort on his part, he did the polite thing and invited her over. He had made sure that the house would be relatively empty so as to avoid as much discomfort on her part as well. Fili had a field day when Kili told him that Tauriel was coming over.

"So let me get this straight," Fili began, "You invited another guy's girlfriend over knowing full well that he would extremely unhappy."

"I invited Tauriel over to work on a project. If Legolas can't trust Tauriel that's their problem, not mine. I am just trying to pass English. You can't fault me for that." Kili replied.

"I don't blame you for trying to pass English. I'm just worried that you're going to let your infatuation with Tauriel cloud your judgment." Fili retorted.

"We are just going to make the stupid magazine!" Kili said a little too defensively.

"Sugarcoat it any way you like but it doesn't change the fact that you have a major crush on her and she has a possessive boyfriend. I know you, Kee, you let your emotions dictate your actions and I don't want to see you get hurt." Fili replied. "I also know that you couldn't choose another partner. Just be careful."

Kili tried to brush off his brother's comments. He invited her over to work on the project and nothing else. How could Fili even suggest that Kili was trying to make a move on Tauriel?

The doorbell rang shortly after and Kili rushed to go answer it.

Tauriel woke up that morning with several text messages and one missed phone call from Legolas. She couldn't believe how immature he was being about the situation. What did he think she was going to do? Tauriel hated how Legolas didn't trust her. Where exactly had that distrust come from? It's not like she had given him any reason to think that she was unfaithful. More than that, she hated how Legolas treated her like property. As if she was a means to an end. To an extent, Tauriel knew she was. Their relationship began under the pretense that they both came from wealthy families and children from wealthy families tended to marry other wealthy children. Not to mention that Legolas' father was running for mayor and needed her families support to ensure his win. They had been arguing nonstop since the other day when they were assigned partners. Their arguments were about more than distrust, there was something different about Legolas lately. Tauriel couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had become controlling and very angry. She pushed the thought aside and continued getting ready to go to Kili's to work on their project. Tauriel didn't even bother responding to Legolas because she knew that this argument wasn't going anywhere. It was an endless loop. He accused her of something ridiculous and she accused him of not trusting her. Maybe they needed a break or to end it completely. Of course, it wasn't that simple. It never was. Just as Tauriel finished applying her eyeliner, her phone rang; Legolas.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"We need to talk about this!" He responded equally annoyed.

"There is nothing to talk about. You are the one with the problem. Your insecurities have nothing to do with my actions. I have not done anything and you need to trust me or this isn't going to work!" Tauriel exclaimed and hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Some part of her loved Legolas but she wasn't sure if she loved him the way she was supposed to. The passion that they shared in the beginning of their relationship wasn't there anymore. They were always angry at each other and Legolas had changed. Maybe she had changed too. Tauriel grabbed her keys and drove to Kili's with tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. The house didn't seem like much. It was small, much smaller than her own but it had a homely feel. It was comforting. Tauriel dabbed the corners of her eyes with her sleeves before ringing the doorbell.

Kili took a couple deep breaths before opening the door. He didn't want to seem too eager. He opened the door and was about to smile. He stopped himself when he realized that it looked like she had been crying.

"Tauriel," Kili began, "Is everything alright?" He noticed the brief second of "should I tell him or should I lie about it" in her eyes.

"No, it's really not." She replied. Kili ushered her in and showed her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tauriel," Kili began, "Is everything alright?"

Tauriel cursed herself for not being more careful about hiding her feelings. She briefly considered lying and saying she was fine but she obviously wasn't.

"No, it's really not." She replied. Kili ushered her inside and showed her what appeared to be the living room. Tauriel was right. This place was very homely.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was the first person to ask her that. Her parents hadn't even noticed anything was wrong. Tauriel didn't have many friends, mostly because of Legolas. She didn't even really know Kili and yet, she wanted to explain everything to him. A moment passed and she decided, screw it. Why not? Who else was she going to talk to?

"What's wrong is that my relationship is falling apart. Legolas and I are…well, it's complicated. See, it started out as a political statement. Wealthy families stick together, if you will. But there was passion at one point. We did—we do—love each other. Sort of. In a way. Now things are so much different. Legolas has become more controlling and I have no idea what to do." Tauriel lamented. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tauriel let Kili digest everything she just threw at him. She found herself almost afraid of what he would say.

"If it's worth the fight, then fight for it but don't waste your time or energy on something that isn't there." Kili replied.

"That's the problem. I don't know if it's there." Tauriel said.

"Maybe that's something you need to figure out." He said. Tauriel became very aware of how close they were sitting on the couch. They were only inches away. Kili wasn't unattractive. In fact, he was one of the more handsome guys at school but Tauriel kept thinking about Legolas. They were still together. He didn't have to know. She leaned forward just a little to test the waters and noticed that he had leaned forward too.

"We really shouldn't do this." Kili whispered.

"I know." Tauriel murmured.

"You're upset. You still have a boyfriend. This is very wrong." Kili stated.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I want this to happen." Tauriel replied and moved the last inch or so to press their lips together. She felt Kili freeze a minute and then start to kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 3 Part one

Kili was aware at how wrong this was but all he could think of was how soft her lips were. They tasted of cherry and he didn't want this moment to end but his conscience got the better of him and he pulled away. Kili didn't want to see the look on her face but he forced himself to do so anyways. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes and mentally kicked himself. How could he have let this happen? He was searching for words, trying to process how he could fix this.

"…I should go," Tauriel stammered and rushed towards the front door. Before Kili could say anything, she was gone. Kili slumped forward and laid face-down on the couch.

"I am an idiot. I am the biggest idiot. They warned me. They told me this would happen. Did I listen? No. I should not be allowed to make decisions on my own." Kili lectured himself.

Tauriel drove without any sort of destination. What was she going to do? She had just created another problem on top of all the other ones she had acquired. Tauriel may not have had a lot of friends but she had the two best friends anyone could ask for; Sigrid and Arwen. She decided that she should get their opinion of everything that was going on. Tauriel took a couple turns and ended up at Sigrid's house. She knocked on the door and Sigrid's younger sister, Tilda, answered.

"Tauriel!" Tilda greeted and hugged her. Tauriel tried to make the greeting as short as possible without being rude. She headed upstairs to Sigrid's room and found Sigrid and Arwen lounging on Sigrid's bed. They looked at her in surprise.

"Tauriel! I thought you were with Kili?" Sigrid asked.

"I was," Tauriel replied curtly.

"And?" Arwen pressed on. Tauriel didn't immediately reply and both her friends sat up with interest.

"And?" Sigrid repeated. Tauriel still didn't reply. "What did you do to that poor boy?"

"I didn't do anything," Tauriel responded at last, "Nothing horrible anyway. Here's the thing, Legolas and I got into a fight…"

"Again? You two fight all the time lately." Sigrid interrupted.

"I know but that's beside the point. I think our relationship has run its course which we can talk about later. Anyway, I was really upset and Kili was listening to me rant about my problems and then we kissed." Tauriel's voice got quieter as she went on. Her friends were both in shock.

"What are you going to do? If my brother finds out that you kissed Kili, he will be pissed." Arwen said.

"I know. I feel awful now. I was angry and upset and I was being impulsive. I don't know what to do. I've just created more problems for myself." Tauriel admitted.

"This is exactly what I warned you about Kili," Fili lectured.

"I know! You were right, I was wrong. What else is new? Now how do I fix this?" Kili replied exasperated.

"You don't" Fili stated simply. Kili looked at his brother in disbelief. Fili continued, "You lay low and hope that Legolas doesn't find out."

"So break up with Legolas," Sigrid suggested after a long winded discussion about how Tauriel makes life decisions.

"It's not that simple," Tauriel began, "The relationship between Legolas and I started out as a political statement for his father and I fear he will use that excuse when election season comes around."

"Screw that," Arwen said, "I love my brother but if you're not happy with him then dump him. He'll survive and if he gives you any problems then send him my way."

Tauriel nodded and she knew that her decision was final. She had to break up with Legolas. The thought put knots in her stomach. She loved him but their relationship wasn't working anymore. They fought more than they actually talked. Tauriel couldn't remember the last time they had civil conversation. She sent Legolas a text telling him to meet her at the park and headed that way herself. The whole car ride there she was trying not to cry. She reached the park in only a few short minutes and waited in her car for Legolas to arrive. When he did, she walked towards the swings. She sat down on one and waited for him to do the same.

"This isn't working." She whispered. The words she was afraid to say to him. "I can't do this anymore, Legolas. Do you remember the last time we actually had fun? The last time we laughed and didn't have a single fight?"

He was silent for a moment. "I do actually. It was about four months ago when we had that movie night. That was the first and only time we um…" his voice trailed off. "And then all the horrible things happened. Now we are here."

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update! What do you guys think the "horrible things" are and what should happen? Rate and review! Please and thank you! (Also I will try to make the next part longer. This is a two part chapter)**


	4. Chapter Three Part Two

_He was silent for a moment. "I do actually. It was about four months ago when we had that movie night. That was the first and only time we um…" his voice trailed off. "And then all the horrible things happened. Now we are here." _

"And now we are here." She repeated. There was a long silence. Tauriel looked out into the distance and watched the sway of the trees. She desperately wanted to get this over with so she could get home and start healing from this mess of a relationship. All she wanted to do was decompress from the strain of everything in her life. She knew what Legolas wanted to talk to her about and there was no easy way to deal with the situation.

"I know we haven't talked about what happened and we should have. I can't take back what happened but we can move forward from this…" Legolas began, his voice was shaky but he sounded like he believed what he was saying. Tauriel's hands clenched around the chains of the swing. She could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Obviously we can't! We had sex and then I had a pregnancy scare! You couldn't even stick by me. You distanced yourself from me until I was sure that I wasn't pregnant." Tauriel exclaimed, her voice getting louder. At this point tears were streaming down her face. She stood up and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was cowardly and I should have stuck by you but I was terrified. We're just kids! We couldn't raise a child!" Legolas defended. He had also stood up. Tauriel couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet she could. Legolas wasn't one for taking full responsibility. He took some but not all of it.

"That's not the point and you know it! The point is that you didn't love me enough to stand by me." Tauriel spat. Legolas and Tauriel were standing only a foot apart. They must have looked ridiculous having their break up fight in the middle of a park. Tauriel didn't care if people were watching. She was so tired. It was exhausting pretending like everything was okay. It was draining to make others believe that she and Legolas had the perfect relationship. She didn't want to hold his hand or kiss his lips anymore. She didn't want to put on a fake smile and then fight behind closed doors. She never signed up for this kind of relationship and she wasn't going to continue just so his father could have some publicity.

"Tauriel, you can't do this to me. We need each other." Legolas pleaded. Tauriel laughed but there was no humor in her voice.

"Oh you have made it very clear that you don't need me. I have given you the benefit of the doubt time and time again, Legolas. I took you back with open arms when you left me because you thought I was pregnant. I looked the other way when you cheated on me with other people. I went through your phone and saw the things you've texted to Eowyn. Not to mention that Arwen has told me that you hang out a lot with Gimli. Some of those details were pretty vulgar. She doesn't care either way if I break up with you. I tried to hang on because I thought you loved me but I was wrong. I was a fool. You don't need me, Legolas Greenleaf, you need my money. Well, at least your father does. That's why we started dating in the first place. So I'm going to end this quickly. I'm breaking up with you. You're a terrible person and I hope you rot in hell. Also I did end up kissing Kili and I don't feel bad about it because he actually cares." Tauriel turned around and walked back to her car before Legolas could respond. She headed home and decided to spend the night locked up her room before she had to deal whatever tomorrow would bring. She was sure that she opened a world of chaos but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time, she felt free. Tauriel felt like she could be herself.

Tauriel laid down on her bed and cried. She cried for hours. She mourned the loss of a relationship that had taken over so much of her time. She mourned the loss of a lover. She mourned the death of the man Legolas used to be. The man she fell in love with. He was not dead but a part of him was. A part of her had died too. They weren't the same as when they began the relationship but that was okay. She realized that they had grown apart. They weren't as similar as they thought. She had begun to make peace with this information and she knew that eventually so would he. Tauriel had to do what was best for her.

Tauriel woke up the next morning feeling empty and with a headache. She knew that this break up was going to hurt but she reminded herself that it was for the best. Tauriel took a couple aspirin and drank a bottle of water before starting to get ready for the day. After some serious brushing, her hair looked decent but not even makeup could fix the puffiness under her eyes from all the crying. She did what she could but it still showed.

She got stares all day long at school and her friends were badgering her. She knew they were concerned but she didn't want to answer any questions right now. She stopped outside of her first period door realizing that this was the class she had with Legolas and Kili. Tauriel took three deep breaths before entering the room and sitting down next to Kili.

After the teacher took attendance, Kili and Tauriel were back to working on their project. They were trying to anyway. Kili couldn't help but notice that Tauriel looked different. Not necessarily bad but like she was stressed and had been crying. Her eyes were dark and puffy. She sounded a little stuffy. She was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans which was unusual.

"I was thinking we could write an article about Buster Keaton. Did you know that he got the name Buster from Harry Houdini and that he had a Vaudeville act with both of his parents?" Tauriel stated.

"That sounds interesting and I totally think we should do that but I was wondering if you were okay. You don't seem like yourself." Kili pointed out. "Look, usually I don't listen to gossip but I heard that you and Legolas broke up and I hope it wasn't because of what happened…" What happened next surprised Kili; Tauriel was laughing. She was laughing like he had just said the funniest thing in the world and all he could do was sit in stunned silence. The whole class was staring at them. He could see Thorin's confused glance and Legolas' glare.

"I'm sorry," She managed to say between laughs, "It's just that I didn't realize how fake our relationship was until you said that. I mean Legolas and I had a boat load of problems and you thought our kiss was the straw that broke the camel's back." Tauriel had started to calm down from her laughter.

"You're a bitch and a whore! He _was_ why we broke up. " Legolas spat at her and that only started up the laughing again.

"If you believe that then you are a fool, Legolas Greenleaf. You've cheated on me several times with men and women. I may have cheated last but that doesn't make you innocent." Tauriel replied. Legolas stood up in his rage as if he wanted to attack her but Thorin held him back.

"Mr. Greenleaf, to the office, now!" Gandalf demanded. Thorin had to half drag Legolas down there.

**I am so so sorry that this took so long but between graduation and moving, I haven't had much time to write! Thank you for being patient! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to clarify that in this story Thorin is Kili and Fili's cousin. There was some confusion so I wanted to clear that up.**

Chapter 4

Kili, Tauriel, Thorin, and Legolas found themselves sitting in the office waiting to be called into the principal's office. The principal would call them in one by one and hear their stories before deciding what each individual punishment was. Thorin was called in first. Kili assumed that his cousin wouldn't really get a punishment because well, he didn't really do anything. All Thorin did was drag Legolas down here. If he got a punishment then they were all screwed. The worst part was the waiting. Kili could deal with the getting lectured and being handed a punishment. He was used to that. It was the anticipation that was killing him. Kili could hear the muffled voice of the principal. Her tone seemed calm. That was a good sign.

The most awkward part of this ordeal was this moment right here. Kili was wedged between Legolas and Tauriel. Legolas kept looking over and glaring at him and then looking away. Kili wanted to say something to get him to stop but it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he sat in silence and sneaked a few glances at Tauriel. Tauriel looked like she was trying to hold back tears. It hurt to see her like this. Usually she was good-spirited and kept a hold on her emotions but Legolas was doing a number on her. Without thinking, Kili placed a hand on her arm. He meant it as a comforting gesture but unfortunately, Legolas took that moment to look over.

"Are you kidding me?" He seethed. Before he could do anything, the principal stepped out with Thorin.

"Is there a problem?" She asked. The principal's name was Galadriel. She was known to be a little rough but fair. Legolas took this moment to choose his words wisely. He was already in enough trouble.

"Not at all, ma'am." He practically choked out.

"Wonderful, follow me, Mr. Greenleaf," She replied and walked back in to her office. Thorin sat down next to Kili and gave him a look that said 'What kind of nonsense have you gotten yourself into'. Kili just smiled sheepishly in return.

Legolas seemed to have spent an eternity in the principal's office. It got to the point where Tauriel leaned her head on Kili's shoulder and Kili couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Legolas' voice could be heard yelling obscenities about how awful Tauriel and Kili were. Kili started to wonder if Legolas was extremely paranoid and needed some therapy because the things he was saying stopped making sense. Legolas was making it seem like they were plotting against him. Kili started to wonder if maybe there was something going on at home or between him and Tauriel that made him so distrustful.

Had Tauriel known that this rendezvous was going to take so long, she would have brought a book to keep her mind occupied. Instead, she had taken to laying her head on Kili's shoulder and trying to get a short nap. She was trying not to think about the fact that she was single again which would be completely fine if it wasn't for the fact that her ex-boyfriend had an agenda. He had an agenda and they had only been broken up for one day. She managed to block out most of his obscene yelling. It only made her want to cry. She knew that he wasn't okay. Neither of them were. After everything they had been through, how could they? They had been through a forced relationship, parents who were barely there (on both parts), a pregnancy scare, cheating, and a break up. It was a wonder that they held it together this long. Not to mention the pressures of being a child of a politician. Legolas' ravings got continuously louder and then stopped all together. At long last, Galadriel and Legolas came out and Galadriel called Tauriel in. Tauriel took a deep breath and headed into the principal's office. This was the first time that Tauriel had been in the principal's office in her entire life. She had to admit that although it was intimidating, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"I've heard quite a bit already but I would like to hear what you have to say," Galadriel stated. Tauriel nodded and took another deep breath.

"Well, the gist of it is that Legolas and I broke up for many reasons and now he seems to have some kind of agenda. He tried to start a fight with Kili because we've been working on a project together and in Legolas' mind that somehow equates to cheating." Tauriel explained.

Galadriel nodded. "And did you cheat on him with Kili?" The question wasn't judgmental but curious.

"I kissed Kili and I had told Legolas about the endeavor. I'm not trying to excuse my actions." Tauriel answered honestly. Again, the principal nodded.

"And did he cheat on you?" She asked, politely.

"A few times. That was part of the reason we broke up." Tauriel explained.

"I see. So this whole fiasco has been because of a bad break up?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Tauriel confirmed.

"I appreciate your honesty and your cooperation." She replied and that was the end of the conversation. Tauriel stepped out of the office. Kili immediately got up and followed Galadriel into her office. Tauriel sat down between Legolas and Thorin. Compared to how long they waited for Legolas to be done, it seemed like Kili was only in there for a minute. He came out grinning like an idiot.

In the end, Thorin got a detention for getting involved, Legolas received in-school suspension for one day for attempting to start a fight and for many of the things he said to the principal, Tauriel and Kili got detention mainly because they were collateral damage. They were told it was because they were involved but they didn't really do anything.

The next Tuesday was day that their punishments took place. It wasn't Kili's first time in detention and probably wouldn't be his last. For an hour, they had to sit in silence and do nothing. Well, they could do homework but that was it. Kili watched the clock tick by slowly. Tick tock. Tick tock. He looked over at his cousin who looked completely spaced out. It always made him laugh seeing Thorin like this. He wondered what went on in his cousin's head that had him so enthralled. He looked over at Tauriel and she had buried herself in some kind of school work. She looked like she was concentrating way too hard on it. Kili turned back around and stared at the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. He felt something light hit his back. He turned around to see Tauriel handing him a piece of paper. He took it with a confused look. Kili turned back around and opened the note.

_T: I just had another great idea for our project. _

Kili couldn't help but let out a small laugh. They were in the middle of detention and she was working on that stupid project. The same project that led them to spend time together and kiss and cause this whole fiasco which led them to getting detention in the first place. Kili quickly scribbled down a reply and handed it back. Within a minute she had handed it back to him. It went back and forth like this until the end of detention;

_K: Alright let's hear it_

_T: Contraception _

_K: Contraception? Like condoms and birth control? Did they have that stuff in the twenties?_

_T: I'm sure they had some form of it. Maybe not as advanced as today. We could research it._

_K: Is that even appropriate for school? I mean won't people get uncomfortable?_

_T: Are you uncomfortable?_

_K: A little. I mean we barely know each other and you want to talk about contraception._

_T: It's not like we're having sex!_

_K: No but it doesn't make it any less awkward._

_T: We'll talk later. Your house after this?_

_K: That's fine._

Kili's head was spinning. Was Tauriel out of her mind? She wanted to talk about contraception in front of the class. She wanted to discuss different kinds of contraception with him. This was going to be awkward.

**Please read and review! I will try to make the next chapters longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tauriel had decided that she was done having this pity party over her break up. She had allowed herself some time to heal and now she needed to move on. These past six weeks have been the hardest six weeks of her life. They had also been very revealing and even a little bit rewarding. She had spent a lot of time with Kili. She had even invited him to her house a couple times and laughed as he gawked at how vast it was. About half of the time that they spent together was spent working on the project which they handed in and received a 'B' on. She thought back to the conversation they had had about contraception.

_"__It says here that condoms were made out of linen or…animal intestines. That sounds disgusting. I would never wear animal intestines on my…" Kili trailed off and Tauriel started to laugh. Kili wanted to her to continue laughing. She had a beautiful laugh that he could listen to for the rest of his days. _

_"__Well, Kili, they weren't as advanced back then and that was probably one of the most effective ways to prevent a pregnancy. Intestines are probably more like rubber and less likely for anything to…leak through. Let's be honest here, the only other way for them to prevent pregnancy would be to practice abstinence." Tauriel replied. _

_Kili continued to read from the website that he had found. "It also says that in the 1920's they started making condoms from latex but it was ignored by the marketing industry. Well that's dumb. I mean they probably didn't have as much information as us but why would they do that? Did businessmen enjoy hearing about guys who put animal intestines on their junk?" _

_Tauriel laughed again and Kili felt like he was in heaven. "I don't think they enjoyed it but back then everyone was publicly against contraception. It was against people's religion." _

It felt awkward then but now that she replays the encounter again, it was more mature than it could have been. Sure, they had laughed and made a few jokes but he could've just avoided the whole conversation completely. Tonight, Arwen was having a party and she decided to go.

Usually, she made up an excuse as to why she couldn't go but she needed a little change. Tauriel considered what would happen if she saw Legolas there, as it was his house too, but she decided that she would just ignore him. Assuming that he would even be at the party. Tauriel texted Arwen to tell her that she would, in fact, be coming. Hopefully by doing so, Arwen would either remove her brother from the situation or tell him to behave. Tauriel applied the last touch of lipstick before grabbing her keys and heading to the party. It wasn't a long drive but she found herself constantly wanting to go back home. At the stop sign before turning on the Arwen's street, Tauriel seriously considered turning her car around and blowing off the whole thing. She didn't turn back. Tauriel told herself that this party was what she needed. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and that she needed to show everyone how great she was feeling. The fact that she wasn't feeling great was beside the point. She had learned long ago that even though it sucks, sometimes appearances do matter. She parked on the street which was already starting to fill up with cars. The music was blaring and she could barely hear what was going on.

She walked into the house to find Arwen. Tauriel wasn't used to going to parties and she wasn't used to going by herself. Whenever she used to go to parties, she would follow Legolas around. Obviously she couldn't do that now. Arwen was nowhere to be found so she decided to have a drink instead. Tauriel told herself that it would help her to unwind. She wasn't driving tonight anyway. She was just going to crash here. The drink was decidedly awful but Tauriel drank the whole thing anyway. She started to feel a little better and grabbed another one. She spotted Thorin and Bilbo on the couch going at it like it was nobody's business. She smirked to herself thinking that they were adorable together. She looked around a little more and spotted Sigrid talking to Fili…and Kili. She walked over to them. Sigrid immediately spotted her.

"I'm so glad you actually came!" Sigrid said, pulling Tauriel in for a hug. "And you look fantastic!"

Tauriel smiled sheepishly, "Thank you." She finished her second drink and she started to feel a little woozy. The conversation went idly on as Tauriel picked up another drink.

Tauriel woke up with a killer headache and nausea. She squinted and looked around the room. She recognized this room but at the same time she couldn't place it. Why did she recognize this room? She opened her eyes in panic as she realized that she was in Legolas' room. She looked down to see that she wasn't wearing anything. Slowly she shifted her gaze next to her to see that she was in bed with a dark haired man. She let her breath go a little bit. She couldn't quite tell who it was because he was lying on his stomach and his face was pointing in the other direction. She got up and immediately started to search for her clothes and get dressed. She had gotten her bra and underwear on when the dark haired man had woken up.

"Oh Mahal, what happened last night?" He groaned. Tauriel realized then that she had been in bed with Kili. They were both naked. Well, presumably they were both naked, she hadn't actually checked to see if he was wearing anything.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Tauriel replied and at the sound of her voice, Kili had shot up in bed. She pulled on her jeans and continued looking for her shirt.

"Did you…? Did we…? Where are we?" Kili asked. Tauriel started to throw what was presumably his clothes at him while she was still searching for her shirt.

"I don't know but we are in Legolas' bedroom." Tauriel answered. Kili had started to get dressed and apparently had no shame about his body. Tauriel couldn't help but stare.

"So this is his room and we might have…" Kili started laughing. "If we had sex in his bed this will have been the best party ever and you are totally winning this break up."

"I need to go home." Tauriel said after finally finding her shirt and putting it on. She walked out of the room and out to her car. She got her keys out from underneath her seat and headed home. She had no idea what just happened but she needed some painkillers and water.

**Thanks for the support guys! Please read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Kili left Tauriel alone for a few days because he realized that what happened was complicated. Well, they got drunk at a party and slept together. That wasn't complicated but how they pursued their relationship from this point on was. On the one hand, they could remain friends. On the other hand, they could start dating. This rendezvous could also have destroyed any relationship they ever had or might hope to have. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix this because even the thought of never talking to her again hurt. If they were just friends, at least he would be able to see her and talk to her and hear her musical laugh that melted his heart every time he heard it. At the very least, he needed to know where her head was at. He barged into his brother's room. Fili was sprawled on his bed reading.

"Fili, I need you to drive me to Tauriel's house." Kili stated. Fili looked up from the book he was reading.

"No," He replied nonchalantly and went back to reading. Kili groaned.

"Why not?" Kili whined. Fili, realizing that he probably wasn't going to get back to his book, put a bookmark in it and closed.

"First of all, you didn't ask me. I don't take demands from my younger brother. Second of all, she needs space." Fili said. After Kili had gotten home from the party, he had told his brother what had happened.

"I've given her space. It's been four days. I need to talk to her. She barely talks to me at school. Please take me to her house." Kili begged. Fili sighed in defeat. He had been down this road many times and he knew his brother would be relentless until he got what he want.

"You owe me." Fili exclaimed. The drive there was filled with Fili telling him that this was a bad idea and that he needed to find his own way home. Kili barely waited for the car to stop before he got out and headed towards the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer. He waited a few minutes and rang the doorbell again. Slowly, Tauriel opened it.

"Before you slam the door in my face and I wouldn't blame you if you did, please talk to me. We need to figure this out. I can't lose you as a friend, Tauriel." Kili said. She stepped aside and let him in. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. They stared at each other in awkward silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes.

"We slept together." Tauriel stated. Kili nodded.

"I don't know where to go from here. I want to say that I wish I could take it back but I don't really wish that I could take it back. I wish it didn't take a hit on our friendship. I wish that things weren't awkward between us but I wouldn't take it back." Kili said. Tauriel was quiet. She looked like she was considering what he was saying.

Tauriel's POV

She was sitting on the couch with Kili. He was one of the last people she wanted to see right now. She was still trying to figure out for herself what she wanted to do. She could blow it off like it was nothing and that it didn't mean anything but that was really her style. She could tell Kili that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of them being friends and cut him out of her life completely but she wasn't too fond of that idea either. She could tell Kili that she just wanted to be friends. She knew she wasn't but she felt like if she did that then she would be leading him on. She could also date him and see where the relationship goes. She did like Kili and he was fairly attractive.

"We slept together." She stated. Kili nodded as if to say 'Yes, I know, I was there' and Tauriel felt dumb for saying it but what else was she supposed to say? They don't exactly teach in sex ed what to do after awkward one night stands. Sex ed barely taught anything about sex.

"I don't know where to go from here. I want to say that I wish I could take it back but I don't really wish that I could take it back. I wish it didn't take a hit on our friendship. I wish that things weren't awkward between us but I wouldn't take it back." Kili said. Tauriel was quiet. She liked that he was straightforward. Some people are put off by it but she found it oddly charming.

"I don't wish I could take it back. I just wish I could remember what happened. I mean that was so out of character for me. I'm always in control." Tauriel explained.

"You don't wish you could take it back?" Kili asked. She could see his eyes lighting up. She shook her head and he smiled. He was quite attractive.

"Would you like to, um, go on a date sometime?" Kili asked. Tauriel smiled.

"I would like that." She replied.

"So this is awkward but I totally thought this was going to take longer and Fili kind of left me here with no ride home." Kili said. Tauriel laughed.

"You really need to get your license, Kili." She said.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long and it's short. I've just got bad writer's block for this story. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
